Make Me Stay
by lusient
Summary: (XY Ace trainer x SM Ace trainer) Evan meets a blonde boy on route 4 that will change how he sees other people, family, and the world forever.
1. Something New (for a change)

Hello! This is my new fic, and it's between the XY and SM Ace trainers, which I like to call gayaceshipping. On with the fic!

The purple haired boy glanced around the island he had just gotten to. The ferry made a loud sound as it descended back to the ocean.

He'd just come from Kalos, and Alola was exactly as he thought it'd be, not elegant in the slightest. Charming, maybe, but not someplace he wanted to stay in the long term. He just wanted to sight see a bit and challenge the champion.

Akala island, was it…? Evan thought. He looked at his map and found he was in Heahea city.

Well, if I want to train, I should head to route 4 I suppose.

He looked up at the sky, seeing it was evening. He could probably fit in a couple hours of training before he gets a room at the hotel.

The wild Pokémon at route 4 were awfully predictable and weak, so Evan decided that maybe battling trainers would be better. He sighed as he withdrew his Pokémon after beating a Lillipup that leaped out at him.

Looking around for a trainer to battle, he noticed a peculiar blonde guy. One with fingerless gloves and an ear piece (?). He watched through the trees as the trainer pursued an eevee.

"Go, Snowflake!" He demanded, releasing a sandshrew from a pokeball. Snowflake? Was this guy serious?

The eevee he was pursuing managed to evade ALL his pokeballs. Literally all of them.

"Urgh!" The blonde cursed before looking directly at Evan.

"Enjoy the show?" He hissed, crossing his arms.

Evan flipped his hair as he walked out of the bushes he was concealing himself in.

"No, it was pretty pathetic. One out of five stars. Your sandshrew is pretty disappointing." Evan said, before giving a sly smirk. This had to rile him up.

"You… URGH! You!" He exclaimed before counting to ten. "Why are you even bothering me? You wanna battle or something?"

"Yes, actually." Evan said.

"Not even gonna ask my name, huh? Well whatever!" He yelled before sending out a marowak. Evan gave an evil smile before sending out his chandelure.

Needless to say, Evan won.

"My money?" Evan said, holding out his hand.

Crickets seemed to chirp as the smaller boy stared at him with a blank face.

"You see, I didn't expect to lose…" He gave Evan a weak smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Evan stood for a moment to process what he'd just said.

"You…" Evan contemplated what he should do. He can't just let this guy get away without paying him. What was even with this guy? He's angry one second and now he's looking like Mr. Enthusiastic even though he just lost.

"Until you can pay me, you're coming with me." Evan says, before grabbing the blonde boy the color and started to drag him.

"Wait, seriously?" He exclaims, flailing around. "You don't even know my name!"

Evan stops for a moment.

"Then what's your name?" He asks bluntly.

"Yuki." The blonde says, stopping his struggling.

Evan makes eye contact with him for a moment. His heart quickens for some reason he can't even begin to fathom. His blue eyes look curious, like they're trying to stare into Evan's mind. That made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay, Yuki." Evan exaggerates his name before continuing to drag him and Yuki begins to struggle again.

"I have legs, you know!" Yuki flails around mindlessly. (evan: no, I don't recall, your legs)

"I really don't know how you think I'm going to repay you." Yuki said. Evan had let him go by now as the blonde held his arms behind his head whilst they walked through the city.

"If you think I'm gonna let you off the hook, then you're wrong." Evan said after a long pause. He felt Yuki's eyes burn onto his skin. He kind of hated his gaze, it made him feel in danger. Like he could stare into Evan's mind.

"Well, I haven't had luck with battles in forever, and I thought that I'd win that battle I had with you…" Yuki admitted.

"You're quite irresponsible." Evan said.

"Yeah… I know. It's really sad." Yuki starts. Evan didn't like it when people put themselves down. It makes him feel like what he said didn't hurt them at all.

Evan didn't respond back and Yuki sighed. "It's quite dark." He said.

"Aren't you hungry?" The purple haired boy said. Yuki shook his head.

"I'm fine." Yuki said.

"If you say so." Evan grumbled before moving towards the hotel. Yuki followed close behind. He probably knew if he tried to escape Evan would own his ass.

Evan tried not to stare as Yuki walked in front of him. He must be tired.

"One room, please." Evan said, combing his hands through his hair. The receptionist handed him a card to the room, 109.

Yuki and Evan dragged themselves to the room. Yuki face planted into the bed.

Evan dropped to the floor as soon as the door closed, pressing his back firmly against it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Yuki turned and saw that Evan was holding the door shut tightly with his back. Evan didn't say anything, only crossed his arms.

"You can come up on this bed-" Yuki said, before stopping adruptly. "What's you're name, anyway?" Yuki tilted his head, with a confused expression and wide eyes. Evan was starting to hate how blue they were.

"It's Evan." He said, before closing his eyes.

He heard the light be shut off before Yuki emitted a yawn and Evan clamped his mouth shut, trying not to yawn as well.

"Well, goodnight Evan. Enjoy the neck aches in the morning." Yuki said, before the sound of bed sheets being pulled over the boys body was heard.

Evan needed to make this guy get some money, fast. He didn't want to have to deal with his weird blue eyes and voice any longer. Evan guessed he'd just have to help Yuki be a better trainer.

Soon Evan drifted off into sleep, hoping Yuki's brilliant blue eyes wouldn't haunt his dreams.

AN: so that's the start! I'm hoping to have about twenty, maybe thirty chapters. I can't help but kind of spoil it a bit, so why not? Skip if you want this to be a total surprise I suppose.

When yuki gets the money, it won't be the end of their friendship. Also, yuki will get a girlfriend, which will set off certain emotions in Evan.

so that's what you can look forward to in this story, the next chapter will have yuki and Evan bond a bit.

The


	2. Bonding, I think?

Evan's POV

The sound of Yuki getting out of the shower is what completely woke me up, I opened my eyes to only see Yuki in a towel. I quickly looked away.

I was not the type of person to perv on someone who'd just gotten out of the shower. Not me.

I pretended to be asleep, whilst also annoyed. Yuki was in there for like, two hours! Why did he take such long showers?

After he finished putting on his clothes, he walked to me and nudged me with his foot gently.

"Evan?" He said.

"Don't touch me." I suddenly shot at him, to which he flinched.

"Why the hell do you take such long showers?" I asked, getting up, feeling my legs ache.

"As soon as I go in I just don't wanna get out." Yuki shrugged.

It was a rhetorical question. I don't care about the reason.

I sighed as I adjusted myself in the mirror. It didn't matter that I slept in my clothes, but my hair was an issue. It frizzed a bit. I put water on my hand and patted my hair down.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Yuki questioned.

"We're gonna go to route 4 and train the hell out of you." I said as I made sure was presentable.

"You clean a lot?" Yuki said. "You know, this is a hotel. They'll clean it for you."

"Well… It's better if they don't have as much work to do." I muttered shyly. I always had to clean when the maids weren't at work, and I happened to appreciate it when people cleaned up after themselves.

"So you do have a soft side." Yuki teased, giving a dorky, crooked smile. I wanted to smack him.

"I didn't say that. Don't assume things." I stretched before heading towards the door. Yuki did a little jig as we walked. Why is this guy so happy-go-lucky? He was bouncing like he was listening to the best music he'd ever heard.

I returned the card to the receptionist and Yuki had already placed his hands behind his head.

I saw a bunch of people crowded around route 4. Please don't let this mean what I think it means.

"There's been an accident on route 4!" A guy yelled through a megaphone. Oh, great. I was stuck with Mr. Happy Snowflake for another day.

"Welp. What now?" Yuki turned to me.

"We do something else, I guess." I mumbled.

"Like what?" Yuki asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I said and he looked up, humming.

"Let's watch a movie! I want to watch Sing." He said, almost in a sing-song tune.

Wasn't Sing a children's movie? How immature was this guy?

"I mean, whatever." Anything to make this day go by faster. We started towards the movie theatre.

Yuki was pretty well behaved in the movie theater. I thought he'd bother me the entire movie so I couldn't focus, but he was surprisingly respectful. Other then occasionally pointing to the mouse and whispering to me, "that's you". I did not appreciate this very much as you can probably guess.

"So, what'd you think of that movie?" Yuki was beaming with that stupid crooked smile of his. I hated it.

"Wasn't terrible, wasn't good." I said, looking away.

"Uh, liar?" He said. "You were totally dancing in our seat towards the end, you looked like a kid in a candy store."

A hot feeling came to my cheeks. Okay? So maybe I really liked the movie. It was good and covered sensitive subjects. But I'd never admit this out loud, of course.

"A-Anyways, let's go eat… I'm starving." I looked away from the curious Yuki.

"Did you just stutter?" Yuki got close to me with a puzzled yet mischievous look.

"Yes." I said bluntly, making Yuki disappointed. Probably from my lack of reaction.

We went to the malasada shop and ordered quickly, sitting by the window. I stared out, watching cars pass by.

"So, what kind of music do you like? Classical, right? You're boring like that so I'd assume so." Yuki said, with a smirk.

Classic? I wasn't that boring.

"Folk rock is nice." I said, and Yuki's eyes widened.

"Like, twenty one pilots?"

"No, oh god no." I chuckled, and for some reason I could feel Yuki tense up. Like he was surprised. "More like Cloud Nothings."

"Never heard of them. I'm more of an EDM person myself." Yuki said. I was surprisingly interested.

"Like?"

"Glitch hop."

I stirred my soda with the straw, watching the ice move in circles.

"You do anything in your free time?" Yuki asked again. Why did he wanna know so much.

"I paint…" I said. Painting was fun and let me think about things.

"Hah, that seems just like you." Why was he acting like he knew me so well?

"What do you paint?" He asked.

"Scenery." I especially liked painting water, like ponds.

We finished our food in silence. The bell on the door rang as we left.

"What else is there to do? There's still a lot of time." Yuki said before stopping in his tracks and staring at something. I looked at what he was staring at.

"Ooh! An arcade!" Said Yuki before practically bouncing away.

"Wait up!" I growled as I hurried after him. The strange music and colors of the arcade filled my senses as Yuki was staring at a game.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" Yuki exclaimed, staring.

"Evan, play with me!" Yuki said, grabbing a few quarters out of my pocket whilst pushing me to the construction.

"I didn't agree to this." I hissed angrily. Yuki had already put the money in and was choosing a song.

"Oh, come on. Amuse me." Yuki winked at me as he finally settled for "Stamp On The Ground."

I sighed as much as I could, trying to show him I was not looking forward to this.

The music came on, and I was able to match the arrows perfectly, whilst Yuki was struggling.

He made an agitated noise as a combination came up and he completely butchered it. Looks like I was being the amused one instead.

"Nice job." I teased, giving Yuki a smirk as he shot an angry glance at me.

It was over quickly and as expected, I came first place.

"Damn it." Yuki said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be the mature one?" Yuki said as I started to leave the building. It was around six o' clock by now.

"Let's go to the room." I said, starting towards if. Yuki nodded his head and followed behind me.

"You know, you're not as bad as I thought." Yuki said out of nowhere. Where was this coming from.

"What do you mean?" I said. He shrugged.

"You're not as arrogant and stuck up as you originally seemed. That's good, otherwise I wouldn't have stuck with you this long." That must be why he hasn't tried to escape yet.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, but what he said actually kind of struck me at home. I wasn't used to being complimented, it felt nice. My chest felt fluttery.

"But… You're still a douche at times." He sighed. I smiled at him.

"You're not too bad yourself." It's true, he's not as immature as he may seem. "But your eyes are freaky."

"Whaaat? How so?" He said, sounding offended.

"They're so blue and bright! How can you look anyone in the eye knowing that you have such a bright eye color?"

"You're so mean!"

Our laughter seemed to fill the golden, evening sky as we made our way back to the hotel.

Yuki yawned as he settled down on the bed. I sat down on the bed next to him and took out my phone, seeing I had 14 missed calls and 1 message.

"Where are you?" It was from my big sister, Cordelia.

I turned off my phone, not wanting to worry about that right now.

"What's up?" Yuki said, looking at me with those crazy eyes of his.

"What do you mean?"

"You look annoyed."

"It's nothing."

"Liar."

"Really, it doesn't matter." I turned around, not wanting to watch his mind-reading eyes any longer.

"Okay then." That satisfied him. I stared at the wall.

I did not want to come back home. Back to Kalos, back to my family, and back to responsibilities. Why couldn't I just train my chandelure for a while without being bothered? Why did it matter where I was?

It wasn't long before Yuki had turn on the TV. I just continued to stare at the wall. Didn't he have a phone to entertain himself with? How did he communicate with his family?

I wonder how Yuki had been raised to… Behave like the way he does. If I was as loud or excited as Yuki in front of my parents they'd disown me.

"What's your family like?" I blurted out without realizing it.

Yuki had a long pause. "What's with the sudden curiousity?" He mumbled, and didn't say anything else.

I didn't bother him anymore after that. I just went to sleep.


End file.
